Virus
by Ruedi
Summary: (Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8) A fin de cuentas, Guilmon era un virus, ¿no?


Para _El Zorro plateado._ Su frase elegida: " _Con el tiempo sabréis lo que es perder, sentir desesperadamente que tenéis razón y fracasar igualmente. Temedlo, huid de él, aún así el destino llega_ " – Infinity War, Marvel.

Sus opciones son Agumon, Gabumon y Guimon. Y sus géneros, drama, adventure y suspense.

Mi elección: Guilmon/Drama.

Confieso que nunca me llamó el universo tanto de Marvel como de DC, así que no vi la película, lo siento XD Cuando leí esta frase y estaban estas opciones, no lo dudé.

EL Zorro Plateado, ojalá te guste, ¡y feliz navidad!

 _Discliamer: Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8. Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Chiaki Konaka, etc., etc.)_

Virus

 **Capítulo único:** _Soy lo que soy_

No se sabía a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido con el curioso mundo digital. Al regresar, dejando a sus camaradas humanos atrás, cada parte de éste parecía estable, con las columnas de luz yendo y viniendo como era costumbre, con los distintos mundos separados los unos de los otros y las noches haciéndose días de manera abrupta.

Durante un tiempo, los digimon volvieron a acostumbrarse a esa vida virtual, aunque amarga. La falta de sus Tamers era notoria, aunque cada uno tenía sus maneras de afrontarla. Sin embargo, la amargura cedió a la alegría cuando Renamon encontró rodando un paquete de datos de lo más curioso. Curioso porque brillaba más de lo usual. Fueron los digignomos, en el bosque, quienes extrajeron los datos y lo reprodujeron: ¡si hubieran visto esos ojos digitales, uno por uno, brillar! Las voces de sus amigos humanos se oyeron como si de un canto celestial se tratase. Se habían reunido junto al lago y todos oían con alegría.

Pasó un tiempo muy largo y los mensajes iban y venían. Pero no había manera de que ellos fueran capaces de ir al mundo humano ni que los humanos fueron hasta allí. Hasta que un día, hubo un mensaje no de los niños, sino de Yamaki, uno que les explicaba que había, tal vez, una manera de atravesar ambos mundos y conectarse. Pero era muy peligroso e inestable, ya que se trataba de un programa prototipo. Los tamers estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer una pequeña prueba, faltaban que los digimon también estuvieran de acuerdo.

Guilmon aceptó de inmediato. Renamon se opuso, junto a Terriermon y Lopmon. Incluso Guardromon y MarineAngemon dijeron no estar de acuerdo. Impmon y Monodramon no tenían objeción. La mayoría parecía estar en contra, temiendo por su mundo. Guilmon intentó convencerlos. No hubo caso. El dinosaurio se alejó del grupo, compungido. Su único deseo, su más ferviente anhelo, era volver a encontrarse con Takato. Simplemente eso.

—Tienes que considerar que el mundo digital puede sufrir algún daño —comentó Impmon, apareciendo de la nada—. Yo también me muero por ver a Ai, Makoto y… Juri, pero Renamon y los demás tienen razón.

—¡Pero luego lo arreglaremos! —Objetó Guilmon—. ¡Siempre lo hemos arreglado! ¡Siempre hemos salido adelante!

Impmon suspiró. Le prometió hacer lo posible para convencer al otro grupo. Y, varios días más tarde, todos llegaron a un acuerdo: aceptar el programa que Yamaki les proporcionaba. Y si llegara darse una eventualidad…

—Te golpearemos —enunció Terrrimon, de brazos cruzados. Guilmon sonrió. Estaba seguro que Yamaki quería ayudar. Estaba seguro que todo saldría bien. ¡Estaba seguro que vería a Takato de nuevo!

El programa llegó en un paquete de datos algunos días después. Se abrió solo al contacto con mundo digital y pareció tomar una forma extraña, hasta que pareció atacar a Guilmon de manera tal que lo tumbó al suelo. Los demás digimon se preocuparon por él y ya no confiaban en esa cosa… ¿Y había sido un engaño?

—Takato… —decía y repetía el dinosaurio rojo, con las marcas negras, características de él, brillando de un color intenso. Parecía que sus ojos dorados lloraban, pero no salían lágrimas de él. Por el contrario, su cuerpo empezó a emanar un color oscuro, como el vino, y gritó de manera escalofriante, solo gritando "Takato" incontables veces.

Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta un Gallantmon de color oscuro apareció entre ellos. Su mirada era fría, si capa negra al igual que su lanza y escudo. Comenzó a destruirlo todo sin prestar atención en nada. Sus amigos, en vano intentaban detenerlo.

Guilmon perdió a su mejor amigo, oírlo no había sido suficiente, un humano malintencionado descubrió el mundo digital y lo quería para él, ¿o tal vez no? ¡Guilmon sólo quería volver a ver a Takato! Perdió contra esa debilidad y ahora, sólo se encontraba destruyéndolo todo mientras en su interior, su corazón lloraba de rabia.

No quería ese destino, ¡no lo quería! Pero el virus que se apoderó de él… Lo cegaba tanto que sólo quería maldad.

A fin de cuentas, Guilmon es tipo virus, ¿verdad?

OoOoOo

¡Lamento la tardanza, aquí está ZorroPlateado! Ojalá te haya gustado. Tuve un delirio místico y salió esto.

Espero que hayas pasado una hermosa navidad y te deseo un próspero año nuevo.

¡Saludos!

PD: La forma que adquiere Guilmon es ChaosDukemon…


End file.
